Apollo's Reasons
by Slyshindi
Summary: Apollo's reasons to stay in the world are gone and he is in Coo's Bay Oregon venting his frustrations when he finds a new reason. He's fading, but can this new reason save him before he fades and can he keep other gods from his new reason? Read on to find out. A rewrite of Apollo's Reason.


_**I'M ALIVE! And here is a little somethin'-somethin for new years. Sorry it's taken so long, but I have both little time and inspiration to even write what with my show choir (BTW you guys should totally look up Burbank High's **__**Out of the Blue**__**. It's the show choir I'm in and it's nationally known also look up In Sync they're the advanced group in my school). **_

_**Any way I don't own PJO**_

The forest was calm. Trees grew silently, birds chirped at the coming rain, and the ocean reached toward the higher ground, trying to invade the forest with its river. Just beyond the river was a thin, two lane road, on which was a yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes along its length. Leaning against the frame of the spotless car was a tall blond haired man.

His eyes were a sad light blue and he wore a pair of designer jeans and a t-shirt. He also had brand-spanking new, black converse on his feet. Despite the modern clothes he seemed to radiate ancient power and a bright glow. Sighing, he leaned into the car and pulled out a long golden bow.

In his hands, the bow let out a bright light and he gave a sad smile. He began to walk away from the car and into the forest. His mumbling could be heard in the silent forest, "Those idiot demigods. I give them one specific order and they fail! How-"

He stopped mid sentence when he felt a quick and sharp pain in his gut. His hand immediately went to his abdomen; he was shaking at the painful reminder of what was happening to him. Gulping, he straightened and licked his chapped lips. He felt ill all the time now a-days. Every day he had to bear through his daily duties as a god and all the while he was in torturous, mind-blowing pain.

Of course he knew what was ailing him; he wouldn't be much of a medicinal god if he didn't. He knew the symptoms of fading, but he also knew he couldn't ever completely fade, not unless someone erased all of the silly mortals' memory of him. Even though he couldn't fade he knew that didn't mean that he couldn't still feel the intense pain as his body _tried _to fade.

The sound of a roar pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked toward the sound. He felt his heart strings pull at the sight of a young woman, no older than thirty, running for her life away from a ferocious bear. As he watched, she tripped over one of the many branches and sprained her ankle.

Apollo sprang into action. He ran at the bear and commanded, "Away you beast! Get back."

At first the bear just stared at him, but then it fell to its feet and sauntered off. Apollo looked down at the woman and held his breath. She was beautiful, to put it simply. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before and now was speechless.

Her great hazel eyes were filled with tears as she clutched her now swollen ankle. She wore a pair of rolled up jeans and a forest green long sleeve shirt with a matching vest over it. Apollo crouched down and gently moved her hands away so he could look at the damage.

"Tha-thank you," She said in between sniffles, "I thought I was a goner for sure."

"It's no problem," Apollo answered, "Can you stand? We should probably get you to your house."

She bit her full lip and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's sprained."

Apollo grasped her leg tenderly and examined her ankle. After a moment he nodded, made his decision, and swooped her up into his arms. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck in surprise. "I agree."

"My hero," She giggled then asked, "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Oh you know," Apollo said, "Just out for walk to vent my frustrations. You?"

She smiled and answered, "I live nearby and my hobby is to collect sea shells. I was walking toward the beach when this bear just came out of nowhere and started to attack me."

Apollo nodded, but kept his thoughts his own. _Why would the fates make a bear attack her? She's so sweet and nice…_ Apollo thought then frowned; _did they want us to meet? And if so… why? _

The girl in his arms frowned when she saw his face. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Apollo almost tripped at her sudden question. Quickly he recovered and, with a smile, said, "Yeah, just a tad tired."

_How come she noticed but not my own father?_ Apollo asked himself then internally scoffed at his own foolishness, answering, _because he's a selfish bastard; that's why._

"Are you sure? You're kinda pale…" The girl answered with a worried expression on her face. Apollo was taken aback by her seemingly sincere concern. Her small, heart shaped face was scrunched up as she tried to discern what was hurting him.

He gave her another smile and said, "Yes, I'm Fred by the way."

She mirrored his smile and answered, "Cindy, Cindy Mcmann."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mcmann."

The young woman blushed furiously and answered, "Just miss; I'm not married."

"Oh," Apollo said shortly.

Cindy's right eyebrow rose as she teased, "You sound surprised."

Apollo chuckled at her statement then replied bluntly honest, "Why wouldn't I? You are quite attractive after all."

Half a second later he realized that he had let his mouth run and quietly waited for her reply. There was a pause as she thought about what he said then she laughed and said, "I think maybe you lied about being okay. Judging by your outfit you're quite wealthy… so you've obviously seen more than a few models."

"And none of them compare to you," Apollo answered once again cursing his inability to lie to the woman.

She smirked at him and answered "Why Fred, you wouldn't be hitting on me, would you?"

"Of course not." Apollo was glad she had asked a question that could have multiple meanings.

"Are you-"

"Oh look!" Apollo interrupted, "There's my car! Now where do you live, Miss Mcmann?"

She frowned, but relented in her teasing. "Just down the road and take the first path on the right."

It was easy to avoid the mortal's eyes while he was driving down the mountain road. She was silent though, which made Apollo feel bad. Had he upset the girl?

"So what were you doing in this neck of the woods?"

The question threw him off for a moment. "Didn't you already ask that?"

She chuckled and answered, "I meant what were you doing out here in Coos Bay Oregon? You don't look like anyone I've seen in town before… and I'm sure I know them all."

"Oh… I was just venting my frustrations. I drove and drove and found myself here," Apollo answered.

"Right here is the turn," Cindy said suddenly. Apollo slowed the sun chariot and looked to the right to see a barely visible goat path.

"There is no way…"

"Don't worry, your car will fit," Cindy said in what was supposed to be a convincing voice. Apollo looked at her for a moment then back at the path. "Trust me; if my huge Ram truck can fit up there… so can your tiny little bumblebee."

Apollo glanced at her once more then turned so that the sun chariot began to climb up the mountain. Multiple times Apollo flinched when the sun chariot was splashed with a puddle of mud he had driven through. Eventually, though, his torment ended as the path leveled out into a large clearing with a two story Victorian styled house and a huge black Ram truck.

"You live here? This looks like a mansion!" Apollo commented as he pulled up parallel to the truck.

"Yeah, my parents died when I was twenty five and I used what they left me to build this house and the campsites a mile down the mountain," She answered as she opened the door and hobbled over to her truck to steady herself.

Immediately Apollo jumped out of the car yelling, "You shouldn't walk on that ankle!"

Cindy wove him off when she arrived at the front door that was flanked by potted plants and guarded by two white, seamless pillars. "I'll be fine!"

Then she disappeared inside the house, the door left wide open. Apollo stood on the side of his car, looking over the roof at the door awkwardly and unsure of what to do. The choice was taken from him, though, when Cindy popped her head out of the door and said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Are you coming or not?"

"Uh…"

"Oh come on! I still have to figure out what your reward will be," She said waving him inside with a smile. Apollo sighed then slowly closed the driver door and made his way to the door.

Once inside Cindy hobbled off down the hallway and into a doorway to his left. Apollo took a moment to take in his surroundings. To his immediate right was a staircase that ran parallel to the hallway in front of him and down the hallway was another opening, in which he could see a bare wall with several game consoles and short speakers.

Apollo followed the mortal's path and found himself in a small kitchen with all stainless steel appliances and furniture. The girl was at the refrigerator searching for something. The god almost laughed at how small she looked in comparison to the giant box.

"Okay… so I thought that maybe I could cook you dinner or something? I mean I know a dinner is hardly the value of a life, but I don't think I have anything you would really like and-"

"No. No, that's fine," Apollo interrupted.

She was beaming as she pulled out some milk, lettuce, tomatoes, and several other unnamable items from the fridge. Humming, she set them down next to her stove. "Great! Is there anything you're allergic to? I don't want to make you sick…"

"Nope; I'm allergy free," Apollo answered.

"Good," Cindy answered, "Good. Just have a seat…"

* * *

"And then I told him to take a hike," Cindy finished her story by taking a swig from her wine glass.

Apollo chuckled then said, "You know, this is absolutely delicious."

"Thank you," She said, "It's a family recipe. So, Fred, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh well…" Apollo paused for a moment then tried, "I'm part of a family owned… um, modeling agency."

"_Really_?"

"You sound so surprised," Apollo mocked, "Am I not the type?"

"Oh, well, um…" She blushed and revealed, "I actually expected you to be… a model."

Apollo laughed then his eyes caught sight of the clock. "Oh, No."

The clock was stuck on seven fifty three at night… and the sun was still up.

He jumped up and began to run out the door. Just as he passed the fridge he was stopped by a hand on his arm. The hand turned him around and he said "I'm sorry, but I-I have to get back home…"

This seemed to make her mood deflate, but then she pulled out a card from her pocket and handed it to him. When he looked down he saw a business card with her name and phone number on it. "Maybe we can hang out some more sometime?"

"Yeah," Apollo said a little too quickly, "Definitely."

Then he was gone out the front door and inside the sun chariot. Quickly, he glanced at the door to make sure it was closed then he pulled a lever, raising the car into the sky. He didn't notice Cindy watching from the window in the kitchen.

_**So that's the rewritten version of Apollo's reason. Hope you guys like it.**_


End file.
